


Even If I Fall

by love_ari



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Het, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stupid bitch." Michael muttered as I walked past him to get to my seat. "Wanker." I snapped as I took my seat exactly behind him.<br/>The teacher began passing papers down the rows.<br/>I groaned as Michael tossed the papers to me, causing them too fall all around me, also forcing me too pick them all up.<br/>To be honest, I can't really think of a real reason on why Michael and I hate each other.<br/>It’s a possibility that it was when we were little toddles, and I punched him with my tiny fist for taking the clothes off of my favorite dolls.<br/>Or, how when we were getting in our teens, and he would always make fun of how small my boobs were.<br/>They're still a bit small.<br/>For whatever the reason, Michael Clifford hates me, and I hate him.<br/>That’s our dynamic; no more, no less.</p>
<p>xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on tumblr, if ya fancy me, you can follow me lovelarryalways.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy!(: xx

"Stupid bitch." Michael muttered as I walked past him to get to my seat. "Wanker." I snapped as I took my seat exactly behind him.

 

The teacher began passing papers down the rows.

 

I groaned as Michael tossed the papers to me, causing them too fall all around me, also forcing me too pick them all up.

 

To be honest, I can't really think of a real reason on why Michael and I hate each other.

 

It’s a possibility that it was when we were little toddles, and I punched him with my tiny fist for taking the clothes off of my favorite dolls.

 

Or, how when we were getting in our teens, and he would always make fun of how small my boobs were.

 

They're still a bit small.

 

For whatever the reason, Michael Clifford hates me, and I hate him.

 

That’s our dynamic; no more, no less.

 

 

***

 

 

"Rosieeeee!" My mom called for me, I shoved away my laptop, trudging downstairs. "Yeah?" I questioned. She was leant against the counter, her hand covering the mouth piece of the phone. "Remember how Michael is in that band? Supporting One Direction?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I do." "Right, well his Mom has extra tickets and I know how you and Shailene love One Direction, so she was wondering if you would like to go." 

 

I sighed.

 

This was not a difficult decision.

 

Of course, I want to see the most five hottest guys ever.

 

But that also means I have to see Michael.

 

Gotta do, what I gotta do.

 

"Yes, please. Tell her I said thank you." I smiled, "Great! She said yes." my Mom smiled, carrying on her conversation with Michael's mother.

 

My feet felt heavy as I went further up the stairs.

 

I dialed on my phone.

 

"Hellooo?" Shailene answered the phone. "Hey I got tickets!" I squealed. "OH MY FUCKING GOD GREAT I'M SO HAPPY." she squealed, then continued with discussing outfits and make up.

 

"I bet you can't wait to see Michael." she laughed sarcastically. "Thanks Shai. I was actually trying to forget about all that." "Hey! At least your tits have gotten bigger since secondary." I laughed.

 

She's right.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

We had to drop by Michael's Mom's house too pick up the tickets.

 

"Tell me how it is!" she squealed from the door.

 

She's always been so sweet.

 

Too bad her son's an asshole.

 

Our drive on the way to the concert was anxiety filled; honestly I don't know why I'm so nervous. My phone buzzed, "Can you answer that for me," I asked Shailene. I don't like talking on the phone and driving, I'm too easily distracted. 

 

"Hello?.. Hiii.. No, she didn't tell us that.... Okay, yeah I'll tell her... Haha, yeah I'll tell her that too. Alright.. see you later tonight." she smiled, hanging up the phone. "What is it?" I asked, "Michael's mom forgot to tell us that we're giving him a ride home." "No." I snapped. "Awwe, Rose don't be like that. He gave us free tickets." "Technically, his Mom did." "Oh gosh, well I'll be here." 

 

I huffed.

 

That should be an interesting drive home...

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

We arrived at the concert, grabbing some drinks and a couple snacks at the snack bar. The tickets were floor seats and I was extremely grateful of Michael's Mom. Even though it was technically Michael who gave us the tickets. But I don't think I would ever thank him. Mostly because... I don't know.

 

I tried to argue with myself, that with all the years of teasing, he owed me these tickets. But, I also teased him back.

 

So, I suppose there will be no way to say thank him, unless the two words regretfully, fall from my lips.

 

The lights dimmed, and my stomach did a back flip as anxiety filled within me.

 

I don't want to see Michael.

 

But then again I do because, he's.. gotten so hot since I've last seen him.

 

I want to punch myself in the face.

 

The boys began their set, and Shailene and I happily danced to the music. Mostly because the aura in the area was complete happiness. You couldn't help but not jump up and down.

 

I felt a heavy poke at my shoulder; I quickly turned around, being greeted with a nice smile on a very scary figure.

 

"You've been invited back stage." he gestured for me and Shailene to follow him. 

 

My stomach did back flips with each step that I took.

 

I honestly don't know how to approach him.

 

Or the other boys.

 

"Shailene!" Michael screeched hugging her, and I have never felt so betrayed.

 

"Nice to see you." she let go. "Hey bitch." Michael rolled his eyes. "Sorry Michael's rude. Nice to meet you Rose." the sweaty drummer hugged me. "I'm Ashton." he let go. "Nice to meet you." "Hey Rose," Luke nodded, we had gotten to know eachother in secondary school. "Hii Rose." Calum hugged me. "Did you like the show?" Ashton asked, his eyes glittering. "Yeah! It was really good, you guys sound awesome..." I looked around. " 'Cept him." I pointed towards Michael, causing him to flip me the bird. I replied using both fingers, and sticking out my tongue.

 

We chatted for a bit till they told us the One Direction was going to be on stage, I'm pretty sure Shailene and I power walked the whole way to our seats. 

 

Shit.

 

Our popcorn was stolen.

 

Who the hell steals popcorn?

 

***

 

"I'M SO HAPPY!" I screamed in Shailene's ear, as they finished with 'What Makes You Beautiful'. The lights turned on and the boys were completely off stage, Shailene and I followed the crowd that was heading out the door, trying not to trip over the faint bodies. Also avoiding the many, many teary eyed girls.

 

"Now.. We'll never be happy again." I sighed. 

 

We continued our walk outside.

 

"Wait!" The security guard from earlier called to us.

 

Shit.

 

I was hoping Michael would forget we were his ride home.

 

"I'm guessing we follow you again?" I asked, laughing to hide the hint of annoyance I was already beginning to feel.

 

"Yes. Please." He nodded, and we went back down the same corridor looking for the appropriate dressing room.

 

Disappointment fled through me as I seen One Direction exit the building quite quickly.

 

Dammit.

 

"It was nice meeting you guys!" Luke waved exiting with people whom I'm guessing were his parents. 

 

"Bye honey." Ashton smiled, hugging me. "Bye." I sighed, and I guess Calum left with the boys.

 

Which meant..

 

"You ready to go loser?" Michael came up. "Yeah, erum.. Should I go grab my car or-" "May I have your keys please?" the polite body guard asked, "Errumm.. sure," I handed him my keys. "Its the blue mini cooper, there’s a bird on the back window." I smiled, he nodded and headed out to retrieve my car. 

 

Thank goodness I didn't park to far away.

 

"Hey, want some popcorn?" Michael asked munching on a hand-full. I quickly recognized the bag because Shailene left her piece of gum on the side. 

 

"You little shit." I growled, feeling anger sweep through me. "Love it when you talk dirty." he lolled his head back.

 

"Ugh.. Asshole." 

 

"The cars outside." the guard poked his head in.

 

I silently praised the security guard for being so quick. 

 

"Here ya go." "Thank you." I muttered taking my keys; Shailene followed me to the car. 

 

"Can you pop the trunk please?" Michael breathed, trying to hurl his big suitcase behind him. I did as he asked quickly getting into the car, placing the air conditioner on because it was so hot outside.

 

"Here Michael, you can sit up front." Shailene said as an evil smile spread across her face, as she shifted to the backseat.

 

Asshole.

 

He smirked as he slipped into the back-seat. 

 

"Hey Mum." he answered. "So.. You're not home? Thats fine. Yeah, I'll just see you Monday then..... Alright, love you. Tell her I said congrats on her baby. Love you alright bye." he hung up.

 

"Helloooo?" Shailene answered her phone. "Yeah?.. Shoot! Are you serious? Okay, no I'll just ask Rose too drop me off at the vet." 

 

"Whats wrong?" I asked. "My cat ate some nails, can you take me to the vet?" she asked, tears brimming her eyes. "Uh y-yeah." I stuttered shifting towards the direction of the vet. "Alright mom I'll see you in like two minutes."

 

"Sorry about the detour." she apologized. "Its fine. I hope Mittens is okay." I spoke. "I'm sure it'll be alright." Michael agreed. 

 

He's never usually this nice.

 

Usually he just doesn't give a fuck.

 

What the fuck is going on in this world?!

 

It was a silent ride to the vet. Besides the few whimpers that came from Shailene's mouth. Every few moments, Michael would whisper sweet things to coax her, I think it helped a bit actually.

 

Eventually we stopped out at the vet, Shailene was shaking, Michael assisted in helping her from the backseat on to the ground.

 

Shailene's cat meant the world to her. 

 

It was the last thing her father gave her before he died, I almost wanted to cry from the thought of that cute furball dying. 

 

As soon as the three of us stepped through the door, we were greeted by Shailene's mum. "How is he?" Shailene gushed, "He's in surgery, they don't know much yet." her mum looked down at her feet. "Nice too see you Michael." she nodded towards him. 

 

"You guys should go," Shailene turned to speak to us. "Its dark, and you know I'm not fond of you driving at night." she softly poked me in the shoulder. "Alright, call me if you need anything." I hugged her tightly. Michael did as well, it was almost.. cute.

 

Stop thinking! Ya idiot!

 

Michael followed me out from the vet, returning to his seat in the front.

 

"That’s too bad," he spoke looking out the window. "Yeah, I hope everything turns out alright." I started heading towards his house. "Where's your mum?" I asked, "Out with your mum." he answered sassy. "Where?" I exclaimed. "Sara had her baby." "That’s.. weird." "Yeah.. they left us to go watch a human come out of another human." I laughed, causing him to smile. I immediately stopped once I saw his pupils darken a bit.

 

Also when I felt a tingle run up and down my body.

 

"Your tits have gotten bigger." he commented, making me blush.

 

"Yeah well... I'm sure your dick is still an eraser." I snapped, he barked in laughter. I slammed on the brakes once we were in front of his house. "See ya." I sighed. He got out, as I popped the trunk wanting him too leave.

 

I heard grunts.

 

Don't go help him Rose.

 

He's been an asshole to you all your life, might as well just leave with his shit in the back.

 

Heavy breathing was heard next.

 

Dammit.

 

"Here." I began helping him lift the bag from my trunk. "Pretty fit, yeah?" he winked. "Oh God. Come'on." I grabbed one of his suitcases, trailing up his drive-way. "Shit. Mikey," I huffed, "What the hell did you pack!" I sighed in relief, as we arrived at his door. "You just called me Mikey." he smiled, and added a quick wink in his left eye. "Yeah.. Why the fuck does it matter?"

 

"It turned me on." he shrugged.

 

Ah fuck.

 

"Well... umm." 

 

Why the fuck am I getting so flustered?!

 

He shifted himself closer to me, and I took a step back, causing my back and head to hit the wall. I hissed at the slight pain, and Michael licked his lips as his eyes wandered down to my chest. His body pressed against mine; gasping as the growing bulge that was felt against my crouch.

 

He let out a hiss, "You're tits really have gotten bigger." he smirked, pressing harder against my chest, gasping as he did so. 

 

"Bet your dicks' still small." I commented, trying to resist the urge to let out the hanging whimper from the back of my throat.

 

My comment only encouraged him, as he began to slowly grind his body against mine. 

 

The endurance I held only lasted so long, and I let out soft whimpers, as he harshly kissed at my neck.

 

it seemed as if my hips had a mind of their own, bucking so I could meet with his rubbing, granting pleasure for the both of us.

 

He stopped.

 

"Come'on." he pecked my lips, igniting an actual spark, like he had rubbed his socks against the carpet or something. He unlocked the door, holding it open for me.

 

I grabbed his suitcase, carting it with me as walked inside his house, unsure of what was going to happen next.

 

It was dark in the house; plenty of childhood memories. 

 

The ones of getting in fights with Michael, being put in time-out, and finally, my favorite, punching Michael in the nose.

 

It was a good day.

 

Taken aback from my thoughts when Michael, literally, pushed me against the wall continuing to move his hips against mine. 

 

Cold fingers began sliding around the hemline of my jeans, creating a trail of goose bumps behind them.

 

He let out a groan, as he dipped his fingers in front of my underwear.

 

"Wet for me, baby?" he smirked, as a loud moan fell from my mouth.

 

Shivers went through me as he moved his index finger to my clit, spinning in fast circles, then going side-to-side. I bucked my hips, and he stopped.

 

"Were going to play a game," he pulled his hand out, placing it tightly on my waist. I whimpered, bucking my hips against his crotch. 

 

"If you move your shoulders, or your hips, I'm not going to touch you for several minutes, got it?" he winked, and I closed my eyes, trying too relax myself enough to not move. His other hand, which was holding my neck, moved down too the bulge of his pants, rubbing himself harshly.

 

He began to touch me again, his middle finger moving faster than his index, I showed my appreciation by moving my hands to his bulge. 

 

"Mmmm." he pulled his hand out again, pushed himself forcefully into my hand. 

 

I groaned pulling my hand away, "If don't touch me," my hips bucked involuntarily. "I won't touch you." I gave him a dirty look. 

 

Two can play at this game.

 

It was difficult ignoring the aching my body felt for him. 

 

"Fuck." he groaned hitching my body up against his, my legs wrapping around his waist. I bit at his neck, as he walked up the stairs.

 

"Always thought you were a dangly wimp." I screeched as he threw me on the bed, tugging up at my shirt. "Always thought you were a small tit bitch, but I'm not going to complain now." He stepped away, his eyes wandering up and down my body. He pulled his shirt off, I licked my lips as I admired his milky skin.

 

I watched as he unbuckled, unzipped, and pulled down his pants, pushing down his boxers along with them. 

 

My fingers ran along my back, fumbling with the my bra.

 

"I'm pretty sure it opens in the front." Michael laughed, as his fingers greedily reached for the clasp in front of my bra. 

 

"Woah." he commented, pushing at my shoulders so my back pressed against his comforter. He laid his body on top of mine, I lolled my head back feeling his cock press against the inside of my thigh. 

 

His grabby hands took hold of my breast, cupping them. "Happy handfuls," he winked moving his hand to my centre, placing his thumb on my clitoris, circling it. His index and middle finger placed inside me.

 

"You're tight." he groaned. 

 

"HUmMmmMMmm." I hummed. "Please." I sighed, bucking my hips, hoping our game had ended. 

 

He continued moving his fingers, pleasuring me with every breath that was blown in the crook of my neck. 

 

I felt warmth blossom in my abdomen, "Mickey."I breathed, letting him know I was close.

 

"You wanna know why I'm a guitarist?" he grunted.

 

"Uhh.. Fu-uck." I moaned. "Why?" I finally managed feeling the intense pressure build and build.

 

"Because I finger fast."

 

My back arched, as my pelvic muscles clenched around Michael's fingers; my orgasm flooding through my body.

 

It felt like I had blacked out, like all the pleasure created a cloud in my head. 

 

It finally cleared as I realized Michael was searching through his bags for something.

 

Finally he pulled a box from his carry-on, opening it and pulling out a foil square. He threw it at me, "Put it on." he demanded, kneeling next to me on the bed, pumping his length. I sighed, pushing my hair from my face. I fumbled with the wrapper, but then decided to open it with my teeth. Slipping the sheath on him.

 

His expression proved that he was impressed.

 

"Done this before?" he asked, smirking.

 

"Yup." I nodded, lying back down on my back. Again he fell on top of me, his waist in-between my thighs.

 

He stared at me, his lips forming in a crooked smile.

 

"What?" I spat, the anticipation getting too me.

 

"Just never thought, I'd fuck you." he shrugged, "Well hurry the fuck up before I change my mind."

 

He laughed, grabbing hold of himself positioning himself at my entrance, his thumb on my clit.

 

"You still haven't kissed me yet." he sighed. "So?" I felt myself getting an attitude. Its true, I hadn't kissed him. I didn't particularly want too. 

 

To me, kissing has always been a personal thing. Like, it means too much. Its completely different from sex.

 

Sex is fun, exciting. Pleasurable.

 

But kissing, kissing is like walking in a park whilst holding hands with your one and only. 

 

There’s' so many times where I avoided kissing because I'm scared.

 

Michael's thumb swipe back and forth across my clit, taking me aback from my thoughts.

 

"It doesn't seem right, fucking you, and not kissing you." he looked at my chest. I sighed, "Well then get the fuck off me." I attempted to wriggle myself from under him. He took his thumb off my clit, placing it on my hip. His other hand maintained its position on my shoulder.

 

"All you have too do is let me kiss you." he brushed his nose against mine. "Its not that bad, I promised I brushed my teeth before we left." he kissed my cheek, and corner of my mouth. 

 

Finally he placed his perfectly shaped lips on mine, and I shut down.

 

I didn't want too feel anything.

 

Especially that blue firework that exploded in my stomach.

 

Especially if its from Michael.

 

Bleh.

 

But my body betrayed me, my mouth was moving perfectly in sync with his. 

 

It got even worse!

 

My arms wrapped around his shoulders, my fingers intertwining with his light hair. He removed his hands from my hips and shoulders, wrapping them around me, pulling me closer into his chest. 

 

He attempted too pull away, but I refused.

 

I didn't want too let him go. Latching my legs around his waist, pulling myself closer to him. My bare chest pressed against his. Feeling the fullness of himself fall more and more into me.

 

He let out an annoyed groan, as he rolled us over so he was on his back, our lips still attached. His legs flipped over the edge of the bed, feet planting firmly on the ground, so I was straddling his waist. His hand reached the back of my thigh, grabbing it firmly. 

 

I felt us spinning in circles, like his was deciding what direction he needed to go.

 

Removing my lips, I attacked his neck. 

 

Finally, he pressed my back against the wall. His tip finally at my entrance.

 

"Please!" I begged, kissing at his ear. 

 

"Ahhhhh!" he groaned, pushing inside me. My muscles tighten around him, "Go!" I demanded. 

 

"B-But you're not ready." he murmured kissing at my neck. "I don't give a fuck, go!" "Rose.." he sighed.

 

"I can take.. it." I nibbled at his collar-bone. He pushed further in, his hand going behind my head as his lips pressed to the crook of my neck.

 

My body shook as I took him in completely. He moved his hips, I took in every inch of him. Smiling with every thrust, I have never felt so much lust and need for someone.

 

And I never thought it'd be Michael.

 

Shit. 

 

I thought I would end up killing Michael, not letting him fuck the shit out of me.

 

"Ughhh.." I kissed his along his cheek and jaw-line. He pushed me further into the wall, my whole back pressed against the wall. I attempted too move my hips along with his, but he was granting me so much pleasure, I couldn't focus on any body movement besides my lips.

 

"Let me be inside.. you when you come." he begged. "Where.. the f-uuck else.. would you be?" I groaned feeling myself closer.

 

He let go my shoulder, his fingers pressing harshly on my clit, rubbing fast and quick circles around it.

 

"Ohh! Ugh! God!" I cried, pulling him closer to my chest. 

 

"AHhhh.. Fuck I'm c-cu-" he thrust harder, and I let him take me.

 

My body falling to its weak point, my eyes shut, causing this catastrophic light shows behind my eye-lids.

 

I don't know how many minutes passed, but eventually Michael carried me to his bed.

 

He pulled out, slipping off the condom and tossing it in a nearby bin.

 

"Thanks for the fuck." I sighed, finding my clothes.

 

"Wha- I mean.. Welcome." he nodded, slipping on a pair of boxers and getting back into bed. I placed on my jeans and t-shirt.

 

Grabbing my shoes, "Hey?" he said the word like a question. "Yeah?" I said sweetly.

 

Might as well show appreciation.

 

Even though I can't walk straight either.

 

"Come by tomorrow? The boys and I recording for another album and.. I uh need a ride." "Sure." "Great, maybe you could ride me too.” He shrugged. "Whatever." I sighed, "See you tomorrow bitch." "Bye dickhead." I flipped him the bird.

 

I happily walked out the door, having had the best fuck of my life.

 

And yet, I felt like I was missing something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?   
> There will be a part 2 once I get 'round to writing it.   
> Much love. xx


End file.
